Jerry Static
Jerry Evergreen (born December 19, 1990), better known by his ring name Jerry Static, is an American professional wrestler signed to WWE for Extreme (WWEFE, or just WWE) on its NXT brand. He once impersonated Leon Lonewolf. He is a former TCW International Champion. Early Career Growing up in Elsmere, Delaware, Evergreen competed in a number of backyard wrestling promotions based in that area. His performances in these promotions made him a minor internet hit, and caught the attention of WWE for Extreme. WWE For Extreme (2008) Florida Championship Wrestling & The Cave Wrestling (early 2008) .]] Jerry Evergreen signed a developmental contract with WWE for Extreme in early 2008, making his debut in Florida Championship Wrestling in January of 2008. In May he was transferred to The Cave Wrestling, WWEFE's secondary developmental territory, where he feuded with Gidget and briefly held the TCW International Championship. Call up to the main roster Static was brought up to the main roster in March of 2008, debuting on ECW under the ring name Leon Lonewolf. he breifly feuded with Drew McIntyre before being confronted by the real Leon Lonewolf, sparking a feud between the two as Evergreen reverted back to his Jerry Static persona. Static lost to Lonewolf. From there he made sporadic appearances, facing Maddawg in a Glass Ceiling Tournament, a match which ended in a double count-out. JBL's Cabinet and move to Friday Night Smackdown! (2008) John Bradshaw Layfeild issued an open invitation for a position in his Cabinet, and Jerry Static answered alongside John Morrison. Static faced off against Morrison for a spot in the Cabinet, forcing Morrison to submit to the Crippler Crossface. The storyline fell through when JBL was injured and taken off of television for several months. Static would appear on and off television for awhile, sometimes appearing as a challenger for the X-Division Championship and mostly feuding with superstars in that division. He also appeared as a part of the Anti-Extremist sotryline on ECW, offering to help Leon Lonewolf and The Extremists. Lonewolf forced him to prove himself in a Barbed Wire Ropes match at The Bash, which Static lost. The Dragon Tamer and Departure (2008) In August of 2008, Static changed his appearance by growing out his hair, switching to a flashier "Hollywood" attire and began referring to himself as "The Dragon Tamer". He began teaming with RAW's Gidget as Rated M for Mature. The duo faced High Flying Havoc's Omega and Kofi Kingston at Unforgiven in a losing effort. Shortly afterward, Static and the WWE came to terms on a release of his contract, and was written out of storylines following an assault by Kelly Oliver on the September 12th edition of SmackDown! Return to WWEFE: Evergreen signed a new contract with WWE for Extreme in late October of 2009, making his return on the November 3rd edition of WWE NXT. He was involved in a segment with AJ Lee, after which he defeated Jason Oliver in singles competition. Personal Life Static is married to his high school sweetheart, Kara. Static was a fan of pro wrestling as kid ,his favorite wrestlers included Chris Jericho, Edge, Bryan Danielson, Evan Bourne, CM Punk and John Morrison. Before his wrestling career, he was in various backyard wrestling promotions based around his hometown of Elsmere, Delaware. Static is an avid fan of video games, and his favorite games include Kingdom Hearts, Tekken, Mortal Kombat, Final Fantasy, Street Fighter, and Megaman X. He is also an avid fan of anime, and his favorite animes include: Black Cat, Dragonball Z, the Gundam Series, Bleach, Ouron High School Host Club, and Suzuka. Accomplishments *'The Cave Wrestling' **TCW International Championship (1 time) Moveset Finishing Moves *Static Shock''(Angle Slam)'' *''Deadly Trip To Wilmington'' (Springboard roundhouse kick) *''Shooting Dragon Press(WWEFE) (Corkscrewed shooting star press) *Dragontamer(Armtrap Crossface)'' *'Dragonbomb'(Double Underhook Superbomb) Signature Moves *''Delayed Destiny'' (Running delayed low angle dropkick to an opponent held in the tree of woe position) *''Staticrana'' (Hurricanrana into a pin) *Diving Double Knee Drop to a standing opponent's shoulders *Asai Moonsault to a standing opponent *Spinning Heel Kick Basic Moveset *Super Kick *Multiple Kicks to the back of the oponent's thigh(s) *Shining Wizard *Knife Edge Chop(s) *Rolling Thunder *Mokey Flip *Frankensteiner *Hurricanrana *Body scissors *Head scissors takedown,sometimes into a pin *Standing shooting star *Standing moonsault *Dropkick *Missle Dropkick *Superplex *Snap Suplex *Boston crab *Single leg Boston crab *Sleeper hold *Flying Forearm smash *Exploder Suplex *Running one handed bulldog *Chickenwing Suplex *Running knee smash to a seated opponent Other Info Entrance Music *"My Derailment" by Adelita's Way *"Fat Lip" by Sum 41 (used while teaming with Gidget) *"Through the Fire and Flames" by Dragonforce *'"Unholy Confessions" by Avenged Sevenfold' Nicknames *'"The Righteous One"' *"Captain Tenacious" *'"Captain Righteous"' *'"The Reputation Destroyer"'-Bestowed upon by Joey Styles *'"The One Winged Angel"' *'"The Deadly Delawarien"' *'"The Dragon Tamer"' *"The Crimson Crisis" *"The Hardcore Hellraiser" Taunts: Category:WWE for Extreme Category:Wrestlers Category:1990 births Category:The Cave Wrestling Category:TCW International Champions